Shion
Zion is the protagonist of Winds of Zion. He later appears in Ginga: The Last Wars. Zion is the grandson of one of Gin's siblings, most likely the white dog. Appearance He is a white Akita Inu mix and has blue eyes. Personality Zion is known to be brave when defending those he cares about and resourceful being able to take care of himself. Like Weed and Sirius, he is calm, polite and friendly. He looks up to and admires his granduncle Gin and wishes to meet him. Through his friendship with the bears in Nagano and Niigata, he understands that not all bears are bad. Winds of Zion Zion is first seen in the road holding a piece of Bread and is hit by the family Sugarwara's Car but is unharmed. The human boy Kenta grows attached to the little dog and brings Zion and his mother Kinumaru food every day. One day Kenta's bullies realize where he's going and goes to beat him up. Kenta tells Zion and Kinumaru to run, but Zion defends Kenta from the bullies. It is revealed that Zion had a father named Billy that suddenly disappeared causing the death of his 8 siblings. Later on Kinumaru also dies leaving Zion alone. One day the bullies get a dog named Lad that fights Zion. Zion wins this fight making Kenta brave and stick up to his bullies. When Zion sees Kenta's potential he disappears. At the end of the story, Zion is shown to be able to survive on his own, as he's seen looking for food in garbage cans. Ginga: The Last Wars Zion is inside an abandoned wooden hut, when Ogasawara Gennai and his comrades barge in. Zion introduces himself and explains that he got his name from human children. The following morning, Zion and Gennai travel down the mountain until they come across a river with a wooden bridge. Gennai notices something in the water and upon inspection, it turns out to be a dead boar caught on the posts of the bridge. The dogs haul it out of the water and begin eating. Later that day, Rocket and Kyōshirō tell them about the threat of the bears and how serious it is. When Gennai discusses it with them, Zion tells him that he is in fact the grandson of Gin's brother, and came to Ou in order to find his great uncle and discover his roots. Zion runs off to find his family and Gennai chases after him. He finds the young dog climbing up a tall cliff side and upon arriving at the top he loses sight of him. Zion has made his way through the woods and has found the prison where the Ou dogs are being kept. A small bear is sat on top of the rocks and notices Zion approaching, instead of attacking, Zion greets the bear. The bear attacks Zion, but he is spared from death by Gennai who attacks the bear himself, getting lightly wounded in the process. More bears arrive to help their brother but with the arrival of Kenshin, Bob, and Shirozaru, the bears flee leaving the dogs behind. Shortly after, Rigel and Sirius arrive with Kawasemi, and the dogs become reacquainted with each other. However, the sound of howling echoes ominously throughout the forest, and the dogs flee in case the bears come back. Zion and the group find Monsoon attacking Kenshin, and after the bear kills two of his followers and badly wounds Kenshin, Zion runs forward and speaks with the bears directly, confusing Bob and the bears themselves. Monsoon and Zion continue to protest to each other, but before the dogs can escape, Monsoon pounces for them. Sirius tell Zion to listen to him, he say okay. Sirius has Zion tell Monsoon that he is a representative of the Ohu Army. But Monsoon has Zion ask Sirius if he has authority of a leader like Riki and Gin. Zion talks to Monsoon in Bear Language and tells Sirius what Monsoon said and if Sirius remembers about Monsoon's conditions that the dogs are his food. Just as he was about to watch his cousin, Sirius about to be killed he was saved by Daisuke and Hidetoshi and along with the others he watches the bears flee. Then, he sees his injured comrades get taken away for treatment, Zion and Rigel are asked by Sirius to follow him so they can find Monsoon. He tries to talk with Bob and tell him that Monsoon gave the order to flee, but Bob tells him that Monsoon will come back. After hearing the story of Monsoon's hatred for the Ohu Army. He sees his cousin Orion and the others come out of the woods, Zion watches as his cousins Orion and Sirius argue about what to do about Monsoon. Then, just as the two brothers were about to fight they were stopped by Andy. Even though, the fight between Orion and his brother Sirius was broken up by Andy the opposing views still placed a gap between them. Then, Zion and the others saw Akame collapsed from exhaustion and heard from him that he wanted Orion to take the sickle. When Sirius tries to take it he gets pinned by Rigel and with that Orion calls it the last straw, to everyone's shock he disowns Sirius as his brother. Still at Futago Pass, Zion continues to watch the argument between Sirius and Orion until Yamabiko broke up the fight. Then, heard the arrival of their allies and was asked by Sirius to translate that the bears had to run, but Zion says those bears are evil and they are not like the bears he knows, and if they don't deal with them now they will attack his cousins friends again. When Sirius asks him to come up and translate Zion knew it was still dangerous but Sirius assured him it was okay, but was stopped by Orion. Zion, together with Orion and the others, watches Sirius try to talk to the bears but he looks on with horror as his cousin was about to get struck, but thanks to the hunters he was saved. With all of Monsoon's Kin dead, but Akame has fallen and quickly revived as the rest of the dogs watch him and Izou leave. Zion leaves Sirius with to fill out the kishu's request without saying goodbye since Bob couldn't go Zion was the only one who could speak bear. Sirius still wants to talk to Monsoon, he and Sirius are stopped by Bob the dog tells them that Monsoon isn't someone they can reason with. Using himself as an example convincing them not to go and asks why would a bear lend it's ears to a dog, the akitas just say Bob is speaking with energy now because Monsoon isn't here and would do the opposite if he were here. But he still considers them blind to the truth and Sirius considers that's the reason why Bob won't trust them. Zion listens to Sirius tell Bob that Monsoon has given up on him and that he's free to live the rest of his life in paradise as long as he doesn't cause any trouble. With that said they quickly leave but are stopped by Gennai but they quickly run past him following Monsoon's scent. Finally, Zion is seen with Sirius entering Monsoon's territory looking for him. They find Monsoon at the top of the waterfall but when they try to talk to him. The white Akita tells Sirius that Monsoon still looks angry and throws a rock at them but Zion sees that Sirius isn't going to give up yet. The two continued the search for Monsoon all the way into nightfall and they find a cave behind the waterfall for them to hide in. But upon being in the cave Sirius and Zion discover that Bob uses the cave to escape the torture of Monsoon when Zion asks why Sirius is doing this all the akita can say is that everyone Monsoon cared about was killed right before his eyes understanding the bear's grudge against dogs. But he also doesn't want Monsoon to hurt others and Zion says we're only food to him; Sirius says that the only reason Monsoon sees them as food is because of his grudge. When morning comes, Sirius and Zion sense Monsoon's presence on the other side of the cave but Sirius tells Zion not to go out there as they see his claws come through the cave. They try to move further back into the cave but it's no use, Monsoon finds them but Sirius and Zion escape under the water but Zion can't swim and his brought to shore by Sirius. Seeing that Monsoon is having another one of his tantrums the two flee by climbing the waterfall. Quotes "I’m Zion! I met some children in town… They gave that name to me!" - Zion introducing himself to Ogasawara GennaiGinga: The Last Wars "I’m good friends with the bears from Nagano and Niigata. You guys can't eat dogs!" - Zion talk to Monsoon Ginga: The Last Wars "Please listen, Monsoon. This man... has said that he will kill you! We will remain at war as long as you stay here. Do you understand this?" - Zion talking to Monsoon.Ginga: The Last Wars "I'm Zion! It's an honor to meet you! I'll do my best not to be a nuisance!" -Zion introducing himself to his cousins Rigel and Sirius. Ginga: The Last Wars "Well no, when my mother was alive, she told me... though we were never quite sure, so please don't worry about it!" - Zion talking to Sirius about his heritage in the bear hound family. Ginga: The Last Wars "My Granddad is brothers with Lord Gin, The Supreme Leader of the Ouu Army..." - Zion reveal everyone about his heritage in the bear hound family. Ginga: The Last Wars "Those bears are evil! They're not like the bears I know and if they escape they'll attack your friends again." - Zion to Sirius. Ginga: The Last Wars Chapter 95 Photo Gallery Zion (Photo Gallery) Trivia *It is revealed in The Last Wars that Zion can speak the language of bears due to his friendship with them in other regions of Japan. *In Winds of Zion, Zion is very similar to Yamato from Shiroi Senshi Yamato in both appearance and story. Category:WOZ Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Akita Inu Category:Pet Dogs Category:Family tree Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:White Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers